To You
by aicchan
Summary: "Aku melihatnya di matamu. Walau itu tak ditunjukkan padaku, aku melihat biasnya di kedua bola matamu. Dari jiwamu. Yang seperti itu… cukup untukku." WARNING : LEMON INSIDE-


Cid membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya dia bangun sepenuhnya. Telinganya menangkap suara kicau burung dan samar suara aliran sungai, membuatnya teringat kalau saat ini dia tak sedang berada di Sanctuary. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah kabin di tengah pegunungan. Sebuah rumah singgah yang sering digunakan Cid saat dia ingin menyepi atau sekedar sejenak beristirahat. Mengasingkan diri dari hiruk pikuk dunia.

Cid juga ingat kalau dia tak sendirian di sana. Menoleh ke sisi kanannya, Cid melihat sosok lain berambut gelap tengah terlelap dalam balutan selimut tipis. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Cid ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan tempat tidur, menyambar begitu saja pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Saint Seiya **© Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

**To You **© aicchan

**-Alternate Universe**-

Hurt/Comfort – Romance

Cid x Oneiros

M for Lemon scene

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di bawah guyuran air dingin dari shower, Cid memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya berapa waktu terakhir. Tentang Sisyphus, tentang perasaannya yang tak tersambut… tentang Oneiros. Ya—putra dari sang Dewa Mimpi kini jadi memiliki hubungan erat dengannya, walau kini hubungan itu masih terbatas fisik belaka. Namun Cid mengakui kalau kehadiran Oneiros membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Cid memakai kaus ketat berwarna biru gelap dan celana jeans. Dia melihat Oneiros masih terlelap, tak tega membangunkan, Cid pun meninggalkan kamar dan keluar dari kabin. Segera saja dia dimanjakan dengan suasana hutan nan asri dengan sungai jernih mengalir dari sebuah kolam mata air tak jauh dari sana.

Suasana masih remang karena matahari belumlah terbit, bulan masih bersinar meski bintang-bintang mulai beranjak pergi. Cid pun memutuskan untuk sejenak menikmati kesunyian di sini dengan duduk santai di sebuah batang pohon tua yang rubuh sejak lama hingga dirambati oleh berbagai jenis tumbuhan. Besok dia sudah harus kembali ke Sanctuary dan menjalani perannya sebagai seorang _Gold Saint_. Kalau mau jujur, masih ada rasa enggan untuk kembali pulang dan melihat pria yang memiliki hatinya kini ada dalam pelukan orang lain.

Cid menghela napas, membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lebih rileks.

Dia jadi teringat mimpi-mimpinya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Mimpi yang dimulai sejak saat dia menyatakan isi hatinya pada Sisyphus, sosok yang dia hormati, dia kasihi, dia cintai. Di saat menunggu kepastian itulah malah Cid mulai dihantui mimpi-mimpi yang membuatnya gelisah. Dan di saat seperti itulah dia bertemu dengan Oneiros. Di dunia mimpi, dunia hampa tanpa apapun, hanya kesunyian, yang anehnya membuat Cid merasa sangat nyaman.

Di sana Oneiros mengatakan bahwa energi mimpi dari Cid begitu kuatnya hingga membuat dia merasa tak tenang. Sebagai Dewa yang berkuasa akan mimpi, Oneiros tertarik pada energi nyata dalam mimpi Cid. Energi yang merupakan perwujudan dari jiwa Cid yang saat itu memang tidak dalam kondisi yang stabil.

Itulah awal mula hubungan Cid dengan Oneiros. Dimulai dengan mereka yang duduk dalam sunyi di antara putih yang tak bercela, lalu berlanjut ke obrolan singkat dan tak tahu siapa yang memulai, hubungan itu segera beranjak naik menjadi sentuhan yang untuk sejenak membuat Cid melupakan segalanya. Meski hati kecil Cid berteriak lantang menyerukan bahwa ini salah, namun hati dan jiwanya berpegang pada status tak bernama antara dia dan Oneiros hanya agar dunianya tak runtuh.

Begitu Sisyphus membuat keputusan, Cid membiarkan rasa frustasi menguasainya dan melampiaskan semua pada Oneiros yang tak pernah melawan, membiarkan Cid melakukan apa yang dia suka.

Ingatan itu membuat Cid mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Dia tak pernah sadar bahwa dia sebegini piciknya, memakai kesempatan tanpa berpikir panjang, tak memikirkan konsekuensi, tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Dia hanya memikirkan egonya, sakit hatinya.

"Melamun lagi."

Sekujur tubuh Cid menegang merasakan sentuhan di kedua pundaknya, namun dia segera rileks kembali.

"Bangun di pagi buta seperti ini dan membiarkan dirimu tanpa pertahanan… kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?"

Cid memejamkan mata, membiarkan kehadiran Oneiros di belakangnya menyelimuti seluruh kesadarannya.

"Matahari belum lagi terbit, masuklah! Tubuh mortal sepertimu bisa sakit kalau berada di hawa seperti ini."

Masih tetap tak membuka matanya, Cid meraih tangan Oneiros.

Yang fana dan yang abadi… sejauh itu kah pemisah mereka?

"El Cid?"

Menghentikan pikirannya yang makin tak jelas, Cid beranjak dari duduknya lalu berbalik menghadap Oneiros dan melihat kalau Oneiros hanya melapisi tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis. Mengacuhkan pertahanan dirinya yang sedikit goyah, Cid membenahi selimut di pundak Oneiros.

"Ayo masuk!" ujar Cid.

Keduanya pun kembali ke dalam kabin. Cid membiarkan Oneiros masuk ke kamar mandi sementara dia menyiapkan makan pagi. Roti bakar dan telur sudah cukup untuk membuat perut mereka kenyang. Bersamaan dengan Oneiros yang keluar dari kamar mandi, Cid pun selesai menata sarapan di meja makan. Mereka duduk bersebrangan di meja segi empat kecil di dekat jendela.

Cid memandang sosok Oneiros yang memakai kaus putih berlengan panjang dengan potongan leher lebar hingga menampakkan sebagian bahunya, membuat bekas kemerahan terlihat jelas di sana.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Cid menyentuh leher Oneiros, menyentuh jejak yang ia tinggalkan. "Apa aku menyakitimu?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh. _Batin Cid mencela dirinya sendiri. Dia sadar penuh bahwa apa yang dia lakukan pada Oneiros sama sekali jauh dari kata lembut. Tak hanya sekali dua kali Cid memaksa Oneiros menuruti keinginannya, terkadang membuat airmata mengalir sunyi dari paras rupawan itu. Namun kedua lengan Oneiros selalu memeluknya, erat, membungkusnya dengan kehangatan yang tulus.

"El Cid…" Oneiros beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri di sebelah Cid, membiarkan pria itu menyandarkan kepala padanya. "El Cid… jangan menangis." Oneiros mengusap airmata yang menetes di pipi Cid. Dia juga mengusap kepala Cid, merasakan helai gelap yang sedikit basah itu ada di sela jemarinya.

"… Maafkan aku… maaf…"

Oneiros sedikit membungkuk dan memeluk Cid, "Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

Membiarkan wajahnya tetap basah, Cid menarik napas panjang, memutuskan untuk menyudahi keegoisannya, mengakhiri kegundahan hatinya. Mencoba melupakan sakit yang masih terasa mengiris. Dia ingin menatap ke depan, dia ingin menerima kenyataan. Dia ingin… menerima Oneiros.

Cid meraih jemari Oneiros yang ada di pundaknya. Lalu dia memandang wajah Oneiros yang juga tengah memandangnya. Mata mereka bertemu dalam keheningan. "Maafkan aku Oneiros. Aku egois, tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Perasaanku?"

"Aku… memanfaatkanmu untuk menumpahkan semua rasa frustasiku, rasa kecewaku. Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebagai dirimu…"

Wajah Oneiros yang semua tampak dingin tak terbaca, perlahan melunak dan dia tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk itu. Aku ada di sisimu karena kemauanku sendiri. Aku membiarkanmu melakukan apapun yang kau suka, itu pun kemauanku sendiri." Dia menyentuh sisi wajah Cid, "Inilah yang membuatku tertarik padamu, Capricorn El Cid. Kau orang yang lurus, kau tak malu mengakui kesalahanmu, kekuranganmu."

Bukan suatu kebetulan aku mendatangi mimpimu di malam itu. Sudah sejak lama aku penasaran padamu. Kalian para _Gold Saint_ memiliki pertahanan yang mustahil tertembus meski itu di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Aku sama sekali tak bisa mengusik mimpi kalian. Ya—meski periode kalian bermimpi bisa sebulan sekali."

Cid memandang Oneiros tanpa suara, mencoba menerka apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh putra Hypnos sang Dewa Mimpi.

"Sampai beberapa hari kemarin, tak seperti biasanya, dari dalam mimpimu aku bisa merasakan kekuatan emosi yang tak stabil. Pertahananmu goyah, aku bahkan bisa memasuki mimpimu tanpa kesulitan."

Oneiros mengusap pipi Cid, "_Cosmo_ milikmu yang bahkan di dalam mimpi pun terasa paling tenang, mendadak saja menjadi tak beraturan. Membuatku penasaran pada apa yang terjadi."

"… Hanya karena itu… kau mendatangiku?"

Oneiros menganguk, "Sejak dulu aku tak pernah paham emosi manusia. Emosi yang mampu menciptakan begitu banyak mimpi. Begitu banyak harapan. Begitu banyak luka. Semua terpendam dalam alam bawah sadar kalian. Dan aku ingin tahu, emosi macam apa yang membuat seorang _Gold Saint_ sepertimu menjadi kacau."

"Hanya karena itu saja?"

"Hanya karena aku tahu kau istimewa, El Cid… kau membuatku setidaknya sedikit paham pada apa yang dimaksud dengan 'cinta', sesuatu yang diagungkan oleh kalian manusia."

"Tapi… aku tak pernah memberimu 'cinta' itu."

Kini Oneiros menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Cid, "Aku melihatnya di matamu. Walau itu tak ditunjukkan padaku, aku melihat biasnya di kedua bola matamu. Dari jiwamu. Yang seperti itu… cukup untukku."

"Tidak…" Cid meraih jemari Oneiros di wajahnya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Yang seperti itu tidak cukup. Jangan merendahkan dirimu seperti ini. Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku. Yang bisa memberimu 'cinta' yang kau mau."

Oneiros terdiam. Memikirkan arti ucapan Cid yang terasa aneh baginya. "Kenapa aku harus mencari yang lain? Aku hanya tertarik padamu."

Tak berkedip Cid memandang sosok di hadapannya ini. "Kau… serius?"

Berkedip sekali, Oneiros masih memandang lurus pada kedua mata Cid, "Apa kau pikir aku sedang bercanda?" lalu Oneiros beralih posisi dan duduk di pangkuan Cid, "Hanya kau satu-satunya manusia yang membuatku merasa penasaran." Dia mendekat pada wajah Cid dan mengecup bibir _Gold Saint_ itu.

Awalnya agak terkejut, namun kemudian Cid membalas sentuhan itu. Perlahan. Tak menuntut seperti sentuhannya yang lalu. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Oneiros saat kecupan itu semakin mendalam. Mungkin… ini adalah sentuhan pertama mereka yang didasari ingin sama ingin. Bukan sekedar pemuas hasrat dari salah satu pihak.

Dan Cid merasa kalau ini sudah saatnya dia melupakan masa lalu. Tak akan hilang begitu saja, dia tahu, namun paling tidak, dia tak ingin langkahnya terbelenggu oleh kenangan yang tak akan bisa dia ubah.

.

#

.

"Ah, _sensei_, selamat datang."

Cid berdiri di depan kuil cari memandang Shura, anak didiknya yang kini tengah dipeluk rapat oleh anak kecil lain dari kuil Pisces, Aphrodite. Wajah anak itu tampak memerah dan jelas tampak kalau dia baru saja menangis.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Cid.

"Oh… rambut Aphrodite tadi terkena permen karet karena Deathmask. Sekarang dia ngambek dan tak mau lepas dariku."

Barulah Cid sadar di kuil itu juga ada bocah dari kuil Cancer yang bersembunyi di balik pilar tinggi di pelataran kuil Capricorn. Deathmask, anak didik Manigoldo yang tingkahnya duplikat sempurna dari _Gold Saint_ Cancer itu.

"Ya sudah. Aku istirahat dulu. Latihan kita lanjutkan besok."

"Baik, _sensei_."

Cid pun masuk ke dalam dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia membereskan barang bawaannya sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur. Lalu dia mengecek ponselnya, hanya untuk membaca isi linimasa. Dia memang jarang _sharing_, tapi dia juga tak ingin ketinggalan berita tentang apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Dari obrolan yang bercampur aduk di sana, Cid mengetahui kalau Sisyphus dan Aspros juga sedang meninggalkan Sanctuary dan akan kembali pekan depan. Tanpa sadar Cid menarik napas lega.

Dia tak mau menipu diri dengan menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja. Faktanya, dia masih belum tahu harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu dengan Sisyphus dan Aspros nanti. Walau hatinya sudah mantap untuk terus melangkah maju, rasa yang pernah ada begitu dalam tak mungkin terhapus dalam semalam.

Cid terus membaca semua postingan di linimasa sampai dia melihat sebuah foto yang diunggah oleh Aspros. Foto yang diambil di sebuah kapal pesiar, menghadap lautan luas. Cid memandang wajah Sisyphus yang tampak begitu bahagia. Tak pernah sebelumnya pria dalam naungan konstelasi Sagittarius itu dengan nyata menampakkan emosinya. Rasa bahagianya.

Tanpa sadar Cid tersenyum.

Baguslah kalau Sisyphus bahagia. Bukankah itu yang selalu dia harapkan? Walau inginnya dialah yang akan membuat Sisyphus bahagia, namun jika Sisyphus memilih Aspros dan bahagia atas putusannya itu, Cid tak ingin merusaknya.

Saat itu suara notifikasi pesan pribadi terdengar singkat dari ponsel Cid. Jarinya menekan tanda amplop di sudut kanan layar dan membaca isi pesan yang tertuju untuknya. Dari Oneiros.

_"__El Cid, maaf, sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan aku tak bisa menemuimu. Hubungi aku via DM saja."_

Cid membalas pesan itu dengan singkat lalu meletakkan ponselnya di samping bantal. Sisa hari ini akan dia pakai untuk beristirahat. Membiarkan jiwa dan raganya tenang, agar esok hari dia bisa menjadi Cid yang baru.

.

#

.

Matahari bersinar cukup terik hari itu, Cid baru kembali ke Sanctuary setelah menjalankan misi ringan untuk mengawasi pembangunan bendungan di salah satu kota. Pagi ini pembangunannya sudah selesai sempurna dan diharapkan akan mampu bertahan menghadapi musim penghujan yang diperkirakan akan segera datang.

Cid terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga Sanctuary untuk menuju ke Pope's Chamber dan melaporkan hasil misinya. Melewati kuil Gemini, Cid tak merasakan keberadaan orang di sana. Mengabaikan kilas rasa lega, dia melanjutkan perjalanan hingga sampai ke depan kuil Sagittarius.

Di sana dia melihat Sisyphus tengah bicara dengan Regulus. Seperti biasa paman-keponakan itu selalu tampak akrab.

"Ah, Cid!"

Mau tak mau Cid menyadari reaksi dari Sisyphus yang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Regulus." Cid membalas sapaan itu.

"Kau baru pulang dari misi? Maaf ya, padahal kota itu ada dalam tanggung jawabku. Tapi aku sendiri baru kembali ke Sanctuary." Ujar Regulus.

"Tak masalah."

Regulus tersenyum. Lalu dia memandang pamannya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya?! Sampai nanti Sisyphus, Cid." Pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Sisyphus itu pun segera berlalu. Persis seperti singa cilik yang tak bisa diam.

Setelah langkah Regulus tak lagi terdengar, barulah Sisyphus berbalik. Cid sendiri masih berdiri di tempatnya, beberapa anak tangga sebelum mencapai kuil Sagittarius.

"Cid…" sapa Sisyphus, senyumnya tampak sedikit dipaksakan.

Tak mengenakkan bagi Cid menyadari kalau dialah yang membuat wajah Sisyphus jadi seperti itu. Cid pun menghampiri Sisyphus, berdiri berhadapan dengan pria itu.

"Sisyphus."

Ada keheningan yang canggung di sana daan Cid tak suka itu. "Sisyphus—"

"Cid."

Ada jeda hening lagi yang entah mengapa, terasa lucu bagi Cid. Dia pun mengambil inisiatif untuk bicara terlebih dahulu, "Sisyphus, sudahlah. Kau tak perlu menahan perasaanmu di hadapanku. Kalau kau bahagia bersama Aspros, itu sudah cukup untukku."

"… Cid."

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Sisyphus. Aku tak ingin keputusan yang kau ambil mengubah hubungan kita sebelum ini. Aku masih ingin menjadi temanmu. Rekanmu. Tangan kananmu."

Sisyphus memandang lurus pada kedua mata Cid. Tak menemukan keraguan di sana.

"Aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu."

Akhirnya wajah Sisyphus kembali pada ekspresi yang begitu Cid suka. Raut wajah yang begitu lembut, menetramkan hati siapapun yang melihatnya. "Aku senang kau merasa seperti itu, Cid. Aku pun tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir karena ini."

Lalu Cid pun mengulurkan tangannya dan Sisyphus segera menyambutnya.

Saat itu ada beban yang terangkat dari pundak Cid, membuat pikirannya terbuka bahwa di depan sana, ada yang menunggunya.

.

.

"_Sensei_, kau sudah kembali." Shura, yang sebelumnya berlatih bela diri sendiri di halaman belakang kuil Capricorn, menghampiri gurunya.

"Kau berlatih sendiri. Kemana Deathmask dan Aphrodite?"

"Deathmask sedang dihukum Manigoldo_-sama_. Aphrodite pergi keluar Sanctuary bersama Albafica_-sama_ dan Minos_-sama_**.**"

Cid memandang anak didiknya yang tampak basah kuyub karena keringat. "Sudahi latihanmu. Waktu makan malam sebentar lagi."

"Baik." Kata Shura patuh dan anak itu pun melangkah menuju pintu kuil, namun langkahnya terhenti dan anak itu berbalik, "Oh iya, Oneiros_-sama_ menunggumu di dalam, _sensei_."

Maka Cid pun menyusul langkah Shura. Cid melepaskan _Gold Cloth_ dari tubuhnya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang santai yang ada di sebelah dapur. di sana sudah ada Oneiros yang duduk di karpet, bersandar pada bantal dan membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Kau sudah lama?" Cid menutup pintu ruangan itu dan membuka jendela lebih lebar agar udara segar bisa masuk.

"Sejak tadi. Aku sempat melihatmu menuju ke Pope's Chamber."

Cid duduk di sebelah Oneiros, memandang wajah putra Hypnos itu.

"Ada apa?" Oneiros menutup buku di pangkuannya.

"… Aku sudah bicara dengan Sisyphus."

Tak ada tanggapan dari Oneiros. Dia hanya diam memandang Cid.

"Rasanya bebanku hilang." Cid balas memandang Oneiros, "Walau aku tahu aku tak akan bisa dengan begitu cepat melupakannya, setidaknya aku menerima dia bersama orang lain. Karena itu… aku tak bisa… belum bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu."

Oneiros meletakkan bukunya ke karpet dan dia berpindah posisi duduknya hingga kini dia berhadapan dengan Cid. "Aku tak pernah memintamu menjanjikan apapun. Aku sudah bilang… yang seperti ini cukup untukku." Dia mendekat pada Cid dan mencium bibir sang Capricorn singkat. "Aku suka kau sentuh. Aku suka kau peluk. Aku suka caramu membuatku melupakan segalanya."

Cid mengusap sisi wajah Oneiros sebelum memberi kecupan ringan di pipi Dewa Mimpi itu. "Kau menginap, kan, malam ini?"

"Mmm… kalau kau menginginkannya." Oneiros memejamkan mata saat wajah mereka kembali mendekat.

Namun suara ketukan di pintu mengurungkan niat mereka untuk kembali berciuman. Cid sedikit terpana saat Oneiros tersenyum dan menahan tawa. Lalu Cid pun berdiri untuk membuka pintu, ternyata Shura.

"_Sensei_, makan malam sudah disiapkan. Apa _sensei_ mau makan sekarang?"

"Ya, Shura. Kami makan sekarang."

Maka mereka bertiga pun menuju dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan untuk menyantap makan malam.

Saat menuang segelas air putih untuk gurunya, Shura maminta izin agar dia boleh bermalam di kuil Cancer karena Deathmask ditinggal Manigoldo yang sedang menjalankan misi. Dan Cancer kecil itu tak diperbolehkan meninggalkan kuil karena masih dalam masa hukuman.

Cid, yang sadar betul keakraban Shura dan Deathmask tak kuasa melarang. Dia pun memberi izin dengan syarat Shura sudah harus kembali saat waktu latihan dimulai. Shura tampak senang dan berjanji akan pulang tepat waktu.

Usai makan malam, Shura pun langsung meninggalkan kuil Capricorn.

"Anak manusia itu… apa selalu bersemangat? Dalam mimpi, dalam nyata… mereka seperti memiliki energi yang tak terbatas."

Cid mematikan keran air setelah selesai mencuci piring, "Begitulah mereka. Justru menyenangkan melihat anak kecil yang aktif dari pada yang terlalu pendiam." Dia mengeringkan tangannya dengan lap bersih lalu mengajak Oneiros meninggalkan dapur. Mereka kembali ke ruang santai dan duduk di karpet, mengabaikan sofa empuk di sana.

Oneiros mengambil ponsel hitamnya yang tadi dibiarkan tergeletak di meja. Dia memandang kosong pada layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja… Sanctuary ini penuh dengan cerita, ya?"

"Kau bisa abaikan delapan puluh persen apa yang ada di linimasa." Cid mengambil buku yang tadi dibaca oleh Oneiros. Buku dengan bahasa latin kuno yang rumit, sedikit tak dipahami artinya oleh Cid. "Kau selalu membaca buku serumit ini?"

"Tak selalu," Oneiros meletakkan ponselnya lagi di meja, "Itu buku lama, hanya saja cerita yang ada di sana cukup menarik."

Cid membuka-buka halaman buku itu dan melihat ilustrasi yang dibuat dengan tangan. Gambar para pejuang dan kuda mereka. "Tak kusangka kau suka cerita epik seperti ini."

"Aku pembaca apapun, selama itu tak membuatku bosan." Oneiros lalu menutup buku yang dibawa Cid, "Apa kau mau menghabiskan malam untuk membahas kisah dalam buku itu?"

Melihat Oneiros yang mendekat padanya, Cid tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu apa yang diinginkan sang Dewa. Dia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang Oneiros saat bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam cumbuan yang tak singkat. Oneiros membiarkan jemarinya terjalin dengan erat dengan jemari Cid, manusia pertama yang membuatnya sungguh merasa tertarik.

Sejenak mereka melepaskan diri, berpandangan dalam hampa suara. Cid menatap lekat bola mata Oneiros yang lurus padanya. Dia mengusap sisi wajah Oneiros, menyusuri wujud rupawan yang selama ini tak dia sadari pesonanya.

"El Cid?" Oneiros membiarkan satu per satu kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan dilepas oleh Cid hingga helai putih itu meninggalkan tubuhnya. Dia terkejut saat Cid mengecup belakang telinganya, lalu perlahan turun ke lekuk lehernya. Ada sensasi asing yang menggelitik menjalari tubuh Oneiros. "El Cid…" Oneiros memeluk Cid erat, mencengkram pakaian pria itu saat Cid menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Ini berbeda dengan apa yang biasa mereka lakukan. Cid tak pernah berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu untuk _foreplay_ seperti ini.

Cid menikmati tiap jengkal tubuh Oneiros yang ada dalam jangkauannya. Selama ini dia tak pernah memberikan Oneiros pengalaman bercinta yang sesungguhnya. Selama ini yang dia berikan hanyalah seks belaka, tanpa rasa, tanpa keinginan untuk menjadikannya sebagai kenangan.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Cid ingin memberikan apa yang seharusnya dia berikan pada Oneiros sejak lama. Dia ingin membuat Oneiros merasakan apa artinya 'cinta', apa arti setiap sentuhan yang mereka bagi.

"El… Cid…" Oneiros tak kuasa menolak saat Cid membaringkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan helai terkhir yang dia kenakan. Dia mengerang tertahan saat tubuhnya disentuh dengan cara yang tak biasa. Tak pernah sekali pun Cid memanja dirinya seperti ini, menikmatinya seolah dia adalah hidangan paling nikmat. Napas Oneiros tercekat begitu merasakan geliat jari Cid yang begitu perlahan membuka jalan ke dalam tubuhnya. Sekali, dua kali… dalam… dan semakin dalam.

Segala tampak kabur dalam pandangan mata Oneiros. Suara degup jantung menggema begitu keras di dalam kepalanya. Panas tubuh yang makin memuncak seiring tetes peluh yang membasahi membuatnya serasa gila. Sentuhan Cid begitu memabukkan, begitu perlahan, begitu lembut.

Gelombang panas meninggalkan tubuh Oneiros saat dia menyerah sepenuhnya pada Cid, membiarkan dirinya terperangkap dalam pusaran asing yang begitu menggoda.

Kini tubuhnya terbaring tanpa pertahanan. Oneiros membiarkan Cid mencumbu tubuhnya lagi. Mulai dari perut, naik ke dada, lalu leher dan kemudian mereka kembali berciuman.

Oneiros memeluk Cid begitu eratnya. Suara-suara tak bermakna meluncur tanpa bisa Oneiros kendalikan. Nyatanya dia memang tak sanggup mengendalikan diri saat Cid menutup kehampaan tubuhnya, membungkusnya rapat dalam kehangatan yang begitu memabukkan.

Insting menguasai mereka, melupakan nalar dan akal logika. Kebutuhan untuk saling memberi, saling mengisi kekosongan dalam hati, membuat keduanya bergerak dalam satu sinkrionisasi yang indah. Tak tergesa, tak menuntut, seolah mereka memiliki seluruh waktu di dunia.

"El… Cid…" Oneiros memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya, memandang wajah Cid yang masih terlihat dingin walau matanya berekspresi lebih lantang. "El Cid… apa kau… melihatku?"

Cid mengusap sisi wajah Oneiros dan mengecup bibirnya singkat, "Ya, Oneiros… ya… aku memandangmu… hanya kamu…"

Barulah Oneiros mengerti bahwa 'cinta' bukanlah hanya sekedar kata bagi manusia. Dan dia ingin memahami makna cinta itu… hanya dengan Cid.

.

#

.

Tiga purnama telah berganti di langit Sanctuary. Cid mulai menepukan lagi tempo hidupnya seperti sedia kala. Sudah tak ada perih yang menyiksa setiap kali dia melihat Sisyphus dan Aspros. Dia sudah kembali menjalankan misi bersama Sisyphus, bertindak sebagai tangan kanan sang Sagittarius. Dia juga tak lagi canggung saat berbincang dengan Aspros di suatu waktu saat Hasgard mengadakan jamuan untuk para _Gold Saint_ agar mereka bisa bersantai sejenak.

Hidup terasa lebih indah seperti ini.

"CID-_SAMAAAA_!"

Mendengar namanya diteriakan serempak oleh suara-suara bocah kecil, Cid menghentikan langkahnya yang semula hendak meninggalkan arena Colosseum dan kembali ke kuil Capricorn. Dia memandang ke sebuah padang bunga yang cukup luas di sisi Colosseum, di sana para bocah tampak berdiri mengelilingi Shura yang duduk di rerumputan dengan Aphrodite di sampingnya, mengusap-usap punggung Shura. Merasa ada yang tak beres, Cid menghampiri anak-anak di sana.

"Shura, kau kenapa?" Cid duduk bertumpu dengan sebelah lututnya. "Dia kenapa?" tanyanya pada yang lain karena Shura tak menjawab dan tampak memegangi lengan kanannya. Wajah anak itu tampak pucat sekali.

"Ti-tidak tahu," jawab Deathmask. "Tadi kami sedang bermain seperti biasa, lalu tiba-tiba Shura seperti ini. Katanya lengannya sakit."

Cid meraih lengan Shura perlahan. Dia memeriksa kondisi anak didiknya itu dan menemukan ada sedikit cidera pada otot Shura. Mungkin karena terlalu memaksakan diri berlatih. Lalu Cid pun menggendong Shura dengan sebelah tangan. "Hari ini biarkan Shura istirahat sampai dia pulih!"

Anak-anak di sana mengangguk serempak dan membiarkan Cid membawa Shura pergi.

"Kenapa sampai seperti ini? Kau pasti berlatih melewati waktu yang kutentukan."

Shura tak menjawab. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Cid.

"Aku senang kau giat berlatih, tapi aku tak mau kau memaksakan diri! Mengerti?!"

"Iya, _sensei_…."

Cid menepuk-nepuk kepala Shura, Dia melangkah dalam diam menaiki satu per satu anak tangga Sanctuary menuju kuil yang dipercayakan padanya. Sampai di tujuan, Cid melihat Oneiros berdiri di pelataran depan, Cid pun segera menghampirinya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Oneiros saat melihat Shura yang ternyata pulas dalam gendongan Cid.

"Otot lengannya cidera karena terlalu banyak berlatih."

Oneiros mengusap kepala Shura, "Dia selalu mengagumimu, mungkin karena itu dia ingin cepat menjadi sehebat _Gold Saint_ kebanggannya."

Saat itu Cid merasa aliran _cosmo_ mengalir keluar dari tangan Oneiros yang ada di kepala Shura.

"Paling tidak dia bisa mimpi indah dan tak terganggu dengan luka di tangannya."

Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, Cid meraih sisi wajah Oneiros. Setengah membungkuk, Cid mengecup bibir Oneiros, sosok yang telah menyembuhkan luka di hatinya, membuka jalan baru baginya untuk menjalani hidup.

"Kau menginap?"

"Ya. Saudara-saudaraku sepertinya juga sudah mulai akrab dengan penghuni Sanctuary. Mereka bertiga ada di sini."

"Baguslah. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka berlebihan setelah ini."

"Asal mereka tak membuat kekacauan di Sanctuary."

"Banyak penghuni Sanctuary yang suka pada kekacauan. Kau bisa tenang."

Oneiros hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia mengikuti langkah Cid masuk ke dalam kuil Capricorn. "El Cid, boleh aku bermalam beberapa hari?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tak perlu izinku untuk itu. Kau bisa datang kapan saja kau mau. Ini sudah menjadi rumahmu juga."

Mendengar itu, Oneiros membiarkan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Hm… kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku bawa beberapa bajuku kemari?"

"Tak masalah untukku." Cid memandang Oneiros yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Cid sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar menjaga dan mencintai Oneiros. Luka yang dulu pernah ada menjadi pelajaran bagi Cid, meski di kegelapan yang paling pekat sekalipun, di ujung sana akan ada cahaya yang membimbingnya keluar. Seperti Oneiros yang menunggunya tanpa pernah sekali pun mengeluh.

Kali ini Cid akan memberikan apa yang layak dimiliki Oneiros sejak lama, seluruh cinta yang Cid miliki di dalam hatinya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


End file.
